One Piece : Pirate Alliance! The Path of Another Road!
by DaStrawHatReject
Summary: The All New Straw Hats and the Unamed Pirates arrive on Iron Glass Town, after braving a storm. While there they meet Ririko Winterpast, adventuring for a cure to save his village from death. Also, they hear about Ikawshii Spirits-magical creatures that take three forms: Happiness, Sadness & Anger. Will Ririko save his village? And what will happen if the Spirits get angry?
1. Chapter 1

**This is DaStrawHatReject! This story is called **One Piece: Pirate Alliance! The Path of Another Road!** It's about 25,000 words along-it's more like a movie out of anything. It's about Kano, Dell, Ijin and the rest of the Wolf Fang Pirates (or the Unamed Pirates as 4fireking likes to put it), landing on an island named Iron Glass Town, after braving a treacherous storm. Thalia, Clement and Akimoto won't be in this sadly (though Thalia is mentioned at the end of the story). Yuki-Rin and Thalia went to go solve their 'dilemmas', and the Narrator went along with them. And as for the One Piece Pirate Alliance, I'm almost done writing the chapter. Just need to finishing editing the last part. Anyway, this isn't my works-4fireking wrote all of it. It's really interesting, exciting and tense in some parts. Especially the final battle. Finally, I will be uploading chapters of this almost everyday from today, so, I hope you enjoy this. Enough chitchat! Lemme hand it to my friend and fellow writer, 4fireking!...right after the disclaimer.  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece.**

* * *

><p><strong>?: Hello. My name is Daniel. For those of you who follow 4fireking you might know me as the swordsman of the unnamed pirate crew, and son of Smoker. 4fireking started One Piece fanfiction after watching fifty-five episodes of the series, and his stories went from bad, to stolen, to what they are today. A lot of other writers, real writers unlike 4fireking, don't like him. That's why he gave this story to someone else so they could gain some recognition and learn a little more about writing. Of course anybody who can grab a pencil and write a single word is better than 4fireking.<strong>  
><strong>?: As bad as 4fireking is at writing no one was worse than the author of Five Songs for Courage.<strong>  
><strong>Daniel: Thank you, Momo. But if they want real bad books they should read Twilight. I mean a story about a vampire who falls in love with a human is not only cliché but stupid as f***.<strong>  
><strong>Momo: I liked Twilight.<strong>  
><strong>Daniel: I liked it better when it was another story; Dracula. And I liked the wolves in it better when it was called The Wolf Man. It's not even a scary movie<strong>  
><strong>Momo: The scariest movie for me was the Little Mermaid and the French cook chasing the crab.<strong>  
><strong>Daniel: You want real fear? Play F.E.A.R 2 and Bioshock. Those will give you a scare.<strong>  
><strong>Momo: If you want to see real swordsman read the book about the greatest swordsman who ever lived.<strong>  
><strong>Daniel: And don't think you are immortal. Everyone believes they are immortal, but the fact is we don't live as long as they do in anime. There are people even dying when they turn one. Does anyone even read George R. R Martin's books?<strong>  
><strong>Momo: Forgive my friend. Read this book, tell all your friends about it, and then print it so you can read it when your computer is broken. Or for a way to help your writing.<strong>  
><strong>Daniel: But don't expect there to be much writing. This is a 4fireking story after all.<strong>  
><strong>Momo and Daniel: A journey of giant monsters, a great love story, the pain of losing family, and how lift takes more than it gives. This time it is giving you One Piece: Pirate Alliance! The Path of Another Road!<strong>

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter 1: Enter Ririko Winterpast!<strong>

In the fresh oceans of rare and exquisite fish, the mystic talking Toeeto Fish was moving back home after three days of leaving its eggs alone. The Toeeto Fish was big, laid eggs on its own, and was a consistent liar to any bird or animal about to eat it, so when Momo swam down and caught the fish it was sure to lie.

" Wait. I am a genie disguised as a fish. Release me and I shall grant you any wish."

" I wish for you to be my supper."

" Urgh…I'm not very tasty." Momo ignored the fish's protests to pick up a stone and bash it against the fishes head. What happened next was being censored by the writers. " Don't do it…"

* * *

><p>We go to our…ahem…heroes and their unlikely pirate alliance. After a last event which ended in separation, the remaining pirates were sailing on a ship made out of animal bones and pig meat: Razi, Kano, Daniel, Dell, Momo, Ijin, Jen, and Jane. Daniel returned with their supper.<p>

" Fish again?" Daniel said irritably. " That's all we had to eat for the last three days. Can't we have something else like corn or steamed rice?"

" Meat sounds good!" Razi and Kano said in unison.

" Maybe we should flip a coin," Ijin said. " Heads: we eat whatever Daniel wants. Tails: We eat meat."

" You can discussing what you are going to eat," Momo said throwing the rare Toeeto Fish onboard. " But I'm the only one who can swim in the water because I'm the only one who didn't eat a damn Devil Fruit."

" It's too bad Thalia isn't here," Kano said. " She could make Momo get her anything."

" Regrettably, she had to leave with Yuki-Rin and Eiza," Razi said, scratching his head with his sharp claws. " Yuki-Rin said she would return with our ships once it was over, but we haven't heard from her since."

" She was angry and stupid at the time losing her sword," Daniel said pointing out what everyone else already knew. " Someone has to make sure she is kept away from townspeople.

Momo climbed over the hundreds of wooden sharp logs paling through the ship. He shook his body like a dog shaking all the water off him, managing to climb aboard the ship.

" Remember, we are sharing this fish," Momo said, looking mostly at Razi and Kano who caused the most mischief on the ship. " I don't want what happened yesterday."

" We were only filling that fish with water," Razi complained.

" I was supposed to sauté it for my Heat Heat Fruit. But I mixed ten degrees with ten thousand degrees. It was a mistake that won't happen again."

" It won't?" Momo said bitterly. " You said that the last time, and I smelled ROOSTED dead pig meat!"

" You didn't!" Kano said denying what he did yesterday.  
>" Yes you did."<br>" No I didn't."  
>" Yes you did."<br>" No I didn't."  
>" Yes you did."<br>" No I didn't."  
>" Razi, what's nine times two?"<br>" Eighteen."  
>" Very good. Fishman Wave Palm Times Eighteen!" Even a master fighter like Kano couldn't react fast enough to the fiery fury of Momo's fishman karate. With even strength to crush eighteen ribs and eighteen organs of a normal person he smacked his hands into Kano. Kano felt another attack pushing him flying back into the mast. Kano went into the mast, and got up unleashing the fire of this Devil Fruit powers .<p>

" Heat Heat Gatling!"

" Not on a boat you dumb son of a—" Before Daniel could finish his sentence Kano's fists already lit up in flames. When he punched Momo he would creating a fiery tornado around him, scathing and burning, but most of all burning the ship. Daniel acted fast, hitting Kano unconscious with his Shirasaya and yelling at Razi.

**_DUNNNNNNN!_**

" This is why we should've stayed in Loguetown," Daniel groaned in his tired and anger voice. " Your brother may have been a pervert, but at least none of his girls tries to use fire on a boat—MADE OF MEAT! This whole ship would turn into a grill. And we would be the thing it's burning. What do you have to say about your friend, Razi?"

" Can we eat the fish now?"

* * *

><p>Razi was quite the character and so was Kano. What you probably don't know, unless you read One Piece: The All New Straw Hat Pirates, Kano is Monkey D Luffy's grandson. Luffy was executed and Kano wasn't there to see it. The rest of the Straw Hats went into hiding. For years his death killed the dreams of many young boys and girls dreaming of becoming pirates, but some still prospered from his death and looked to find his treasure. Kano, Razi, Razi's brother Himura, Monkey D. Luffy's old rival Fletcher G. Perkman, and a lazy but strong captain of the Blood Pirates Nathan. This is not their story.<p>

There was a forest protected by giant animals and spirits—ghosts who come back to defend the forest from the most evil and violent beings who ever stepped on their soil; men. Once humans tried cutting down the forests, the forest came out covered in white mud and killed half of the men. Those who survived would remember how the animals talked and were terrifying to them.

The humans needed a new weapon to combat the forest and the giant animals. On the birthday of an emperor's daughter she heard about containing bars of pure gold and iron that never rusts. Thinking about how rich that gold would make her and the iron making her weapons she went to the men and gave them a weapon stronger than a cannon but lighter than a rifle. The man won their second battle, but only scaring the giant animals away where they would return as men cut down their trees to move in their digging tools.

Fearful of the animals coming back, the lady fired a man possessing as a monk but really a hunter. The hunter's name was Zaktar. Zaktar was followed by his brother Graven and dozens of other followers carrying their concealed weapons. Zaktar was watching the forest in his canopy and slurping down his brothers cooking.

" What is this? Is it soup or some animals' p***?"

" It's supposed to keep you warm in this hot weather."

" I know what you mean. It's the time between summer and fall when the bugs are out the most. So far two hundreds of those blood suckers went for my ears."

" I'm surprised they didn't go for your face from how its covered in blood."

" This is blood from two days ago. If you smell like a human, the animals will attack you. But if you smell like an animal, they'll think you are one of them and lead you to their homes. Then we blow the b*** up."

* * *

><p>Zaktar finished eating everything in his bowl. It was disgusting. It was like eating worms and rocks with bread. He needed all his strength if he wanted to fight in the most popular spot for rare animals to show up.<p>

It was show time. Two large snooted creatures with unspecified gender walked out of the forest. They looked like flightless dragons. Their bodies had scales like snakes and whiskers like catfish. Their tails were covered in yellow fur. They weren't dragons, just some kind of half-breed to keep the forest safe. They walked up to a tree fallen down. The humans cut down this tree for their own selfish purposes.

" Pay close attention," Zaktar said waving his hand for Graven to come watch. " You are about to see the forest guardians work."

The first creature glanced at the fallen tree and the second one had its claws in the tree. When the dragon moved its paw along the tree grass grew out of the inside. The grass was growing everywhere on the tree, and the tree grew back. It was like magic from a ghost repairing the damages evil had done.

" Did that thing just…"—Graven

" This thing is the Ikawshii Spirit. They take the form of half-breeds when they are sad. This is just one of its other two forms: happiness and anger. It will transform seeing a human and we'll all be in trouble."

" Horses charging from the right…moving towards the guardian spirits."

" What?"

Graven let Zaktar borrow his only telescope. Zaktar looked right where Graven was pointing. He didn't see an army of men walking through the forest in their black armor and long staffs with large blades, but a bird moving through the forest. It wasn't flying, using its wings only for temporary gliding, and a boy on its back with hair red as an apple and a rare spot of hair connected to him, brown.

" He's riding a Zazugo bird," said Zaktar. "They're also half-breeds with the bodies of griffons but the legs of a mountain tiger. Not many people ever get close to those birds must yet ride them."

" Why is he here?" Graven said, he took Zaktar's telescope away.

" He must be here to fight the guardians of the forest. Get me my rifle while I look at him anger a god."

" You want to see what the spirits look like when they are angry?"

" No, stupid brother. I want to see them transform. While transforming they cannot do anything. Once we take it to town people will give us lots of money for its head."

The guardian spirits stood together when the Zazugo bird went close to them. The boy unsaddled from the bird, caressing its head to show how thankful he was for the birds help. The bird that allowed no one to capture allowed a seventeen or eighteen year old boy to touch its head, and happy about it.  
>The boy was wearing a cloak red like his turnip hat. He had peach white pants and sandals. He carried a bow stringed in front of his neck and a sword smaller than the average sword but big enough to slice arrows away and cut down trees. The boy bowed, the bun of his brown hair shaking down as he begged to the forest guardians.<p>

" My name is Ririko Winterpast . I come after the insular agreement between Lady Tadashi and the men who cut down your forests. I do not wish there to be any shed of blood in this war. I must prevent it, but my people are infected and dying from disease in our waters. We will die if we don't drink water but the closest well has been taken from us. I ask you please let me take water back to my village and when the war is over I will never come here again."

Ririko raised his head after begging to the forest guardians. They were not preached by what Ririko said; their eyes only glancing at his weapons. Ririko removed his sword and bow. The guardians were wary for threatening them with his sword. Ririko didn't do that and cut the string in half with his sword. He placed his sword on the ground and kicked it away.

" What is that idiot doing?" Raztar said watching Ririko get rid of the only things to make the forest guardians angry. " There's no money to be made from the happy head."

" Big brother, they haven't turned into their happy forms. They are still in their sad forms. Can we kill them like this?"

" There's also no money to be made from these heads. Our only choice is to wait until he leaves the forest and follow him from there. It must be the Zazugo keeping those animals under control. A horse smells too much like men, but a Zazugo bird can never smell any different with its special feathers. If I can smell like a Zazugo bird the guardians will take me to their mother."

" Mother?"

" You didn't think these are full grown, did you? These are only babies. "

Ririko followed the guardians as they would take them to their water and he would fill his canteens with enough water to help everyone in the village. But as he followed the guardians another animal followed him. The Zazugo bird.  
>" Don't follow me, Beelia. When this is over I'll come back to find you, I promise." Ririko turned around and walked after the guardians. He heard the sound of something hitting the trees. He turned to the noise, Beelia had her wings stuck between two trees. " I said no! You are not a dog, Beelia. Dogs follow their masters when they say 'no', but you are a Zazugo bird and should stay where you are when I tell you to stay."<br>Ririko left Beelia to go after the water. She was stuck in the trees and could only wait for Ririko to push her wings out. Meanwhile, Raktar jumped off the lookout, his tall sandals slammed into the ground, and he followed Ririko. Ririko had no idea what was in stores for him.

* * *

><p>In the bottom deck of Razi and Kano's ship there was the renegade Skypiean Jane and the sweet but reanimated dead body of Jen. Jane was the only woman on the boat. The first time she was the only woman Razi called her a 'pervert'. It was a wonder why she was cooking a big supper for the ones she hated so much. Jen was studying his map when he stopped to talk to Jane.<p>

" Jane, why didn't you go with the girls when we separated?" Jen asked

" I don't know. Why don't you go dig a grave in the cemetery with the other dead people?" Jane said getting angry.

" I'm sorry. It's just strange to have you around."

" You have five seconds to change what you just said. Five…Four—"

" What I mean to see is, ever since you joined our crew you try to get away from us. You always try to fly or glide away from us. Does this mean you finally opened up to Razi and will try to help him become the King of the Pirates?"

" Hell no. Those two pumpkin heads are going into Marine territory. If they catch us I'll turn you guys in and say I was planning on turning you in all along. With all your bounties I don't have to worry about money for a long time."

" How are you going to turn us in when you too have a bounty?"

" I'll tell them I want to be a Marine."

" I don't think they let pirates become Marines."

" It worked for Jango. That's right, that dumb hypnotist became a Marine. If he can become a Marine anyone can."

" Try to be sweeter to everyone on the crew. These people have big respect for you."

" Maybe it's because I don't look like a broccoli and I'm the one who can cook."

Suddenly, flames ignited from the stairs. Razi ran down the stairs with his hand on fire. Jen screamed and fell off his chair when he saw Razi's hand. But Kano came down and smacked Razi's head, dispersing the flames.

" Razi, I don't like it when you copy my Heat Heat Fruit."

" First he had a glove that cancels a Devil Fruit's powers and now he can absorb other people's powers. Terrific." Jane thought with a not-so terrific grim look on her face. " Dinner will be ready in two hours. Now leave me alone. If you're good…I'll make you both meat."

" Oh boy!"

Jane swore she saw a halo appear on those two boys' heads. It must have been her imagination because halos don't just appear on other people's heads except in dreams and anime. At least she didn't have to talk to Razi or Kano while they bumped shoulders trying to get up the stairs. Everyone was gone except Jen.

" The same goes for you!"

" But I don't need food. I'm dead remember."

Jane picked up her scythe from the knife rack. Jen no longer saw the lazy eyed woman making their supper, but the angry woman bent on scaring Jen. " Get out or I'll slice you so much I can fit the rest of you in a meat pie!"

After seeing her face Jen ran faster than his stepfather Usopp when running away from an enemy. He pushed through Razi and Kano. Razi got up first and ran up the stairs. Kano sat on the ground while rubbing his head. But when he saw the scary face and musty aura of Jane, even the grandson of Monkey D Luffy ran up the stairs.

"Boys."

Razi and Kano loved to eat. So much so they even made up their own times just so they could eat a little more. At the table everyone but Razi, Kano, and Jen were enjoying wan tang soup. Say what you want about Jane, cruel and a b***, but she knew how to cook.

Razi had his mouth full of rice when Kano tried to eat the last sushi. The mouth full Razi stopped him.

" Mnomeeno." Razi said with rich inside his mouth.

" What?" Kano asked.

" Momnomeeno."

" We can't understand you when you talk like that," Daniel said.

Razi gulped down the food in his mouth. He was left with zilch amount. " I said that piece belongs to me."

" No way!" Kano extended his left finger under his left eye and blew his tongue out at Razi.

" Jane, I'm borrowing your powers."

" What?"

Razi already grabbed Jane's arm copying her moves. Kano was going to fight with his Rokushiki.

" Wolf Wolf Electric Nail Gun!"

Razi's nails charged with the same electricity as Jane's moves. He fired his nails out of his fingertips with the same yellow lightning. Kano dodged moving his head right. His rage burned in a vehemence of five thousand degrees.

"Rankyaku: Phonenix Kick!"

Kano used his Geppo to make his body light as paper. He used his light weight to jump high over Razi, and his left leg covered in raging flames. Razi ran to Momo, slapped him in the back, and returned facing Kano.

" Fishman Karate: Sea Turf!"

Razi's arms splashed water. He created a water shield shaped like a semi-sphere. Kano was sucked in the wphere. His eyes turned white and foam came out of his mouth from being in the water. Razi finished his move throwing the sphere with Kano towards the mast.

Razi believed he won after white foam came out of Kano and walked to take his shrimp. Razi didn't even make it to the table when flames roared and Kano unleashed Shigan Gatling Gun pushing Razi. Kano tried taking the shrimp when Razi in his wolf form tackled him. Razi transformed instantly after into his wolf hybrid form. Sweat dripped down Daniel's head looking at the shrimp and back at the boys.

" All this for a stupid piece of f*** shrimp?"

" Let me handle this," Jane said. She threw two pieces of meat that fell in Razi and Kano's hands. The boys gulped them down, instantly they collapsed.

_**DUNNNN!**_

" What did you put in their meat?" Daniel asked.

" Just something that will keep them sleeping for days."

" Smooth," Dell said. " I didn't even think it was possible to knock the dummy out."

" Or his friend," Ijin said. " You know what they say: even dummies need friends."

" You guys!" Jen ran up to the group waving his device around. " My weather radar is picking up a big storm coming this way."

" A big storm?" Momo said. " But the weather out here is beautiful."

" It won't be when a massive tidal wave comes in and sinks this ship," Jen said checking his radar.

" Okay," Dell said. " If Jen thinks there's going to be a storm than we better get moving away from it."

"First…I'm going to ask all of you to give me your weapons," Jen said.

" What for?" Momo asked.

" Well, in case things go horribly wrong and one of us is knocked out of the boat…(foreshadowing) I want to make sure their weapons are safe."

" Wouldn't the weapons be in safer hands if we held onto them?" Daniel asked.

" Well, everyone is going to be pulling on the riggings and one of us has to be at the helm at all times…it's the kind of thing we have to take extra precautions for."

Jen ran back to the bottom of the ship and ran up with a net and tape. Jen put the guns inside the net and carried them to the rest of the group. He started with Daniel.

" Daniel, please put your swords inside the net."  
>Daniel groaned in anger when he had to put his swords in the net. He gave Jen two, but Jen knew he had three swords. Daniel groaned again when he had to put his third sword in the net.<p>

" If I don't get my swords back I'm kicking your a**."  
>Jen walked up to Jane. She had her scythe on her back at all times. He made her give him the scythe. The next person he walked to was Dell. He gave him his axe.<p>

" And the other one."

Dell grittily took out his second axe and threw it to Jen. Jen caught the axe and put it inside his net. Momo gave him his metal pipe. Jen had every weapon on the crew. He carried the bag downstairs.

" Wait," Jane said. " Where are you putting those things?"

" I can't tell you that," Jen said. " It has to be a secret until we are out of his storm."

The moment Jen said that thunder crack in the sky and the gale blew strong against the ship. They were in for a storm up ahead. Daniel took out a cigar from his case and lit himself a big one. Jane was creating nervous static from her body afraid of water dripping on her electric body. Ijin accidentally released a gravity field sinking his own feet through the boards. Momo grabbed the sleeping Razi and Kano like logs and carried them downstairs.

The only one still outside was Dell. He had an itch that was telling him whatever was coming would be worse than any storm his crew ever went through.

Surviving was the challenge, keeping everyone onboard was the mission.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

* * *

><p><strong>Remember to Read and Review! 'Till next time!<strong>

_Peace... #DaStrawHatReject signing out~_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: I Don't Like Killing People...!**

Ririko and Beelia had a long journey to get back to the village. Ririko rode on Beelia's back some ways and other times he just walked besides her pulling on her reins. Ririko and Beelia walked through small moving river. He took off her saddle and reins and Ririko took off everything but his underwear.

Ririko and Beelia's next stop was a food break. Ririko carried a bag of oats to share. He gave Beelia a handful of oats then took out another handful for himself. Beelia nudged her head against Ririko's shoulders for more. Ririko took another handful of oats for Beelia to eat.

The last part Ririko strode into his town. It was night time. Everyone was sleeping or with Doctor Haga looking for her advice. Ririko was to put the canteens of waters in the elder's house and wait for tomorrow for his reward. He heard a girl calling his name.

" Ririko."

Ririko saw a girl with a giant straw hat over her head. It looked like a giant salad bowl connected by strings through the small holes. Her eyes were blue like heaven and she wore a necklace with her crystal dagger.

" Livna. The villagers won't let you out this late."

" Do you think I don't know that? I wanted to be out here when my big brother finally came home. I wanted to give you this."

Livna took out a square bento wrapped in leaves. Ririko removed the leaves to get to her food. He was greeted by the familiar site of brown rice with curry sauce smothered over it, and a wooden cup of gin.

" You haven't been eating properly since you left. I know it's cold but if you put it under a fire it will taste good again."

" It's Ririko!"

Ririko was greeted by two more girls he knew. They wore the same hats as Livna and almost looked the same as her, but their eyes were short like grapes compared to Livna's eyes.

" Doctor Haga wants to see you."

" Okay."

" But Ririko, you just got back," Livna said.

" Livna, when Doctor Haga says she needs me I have to go. And don't worry; I will eat your delicious cooking."

* * *

><p>Doctor Haga was the old wise woman. In the town without a king or an emperor everyone turned to her for guidance. Her hair was a tree with two rings beside them. Some say she could read into the future, but only when she rolled a dice. Ririko sat kneeled to Doctor Haga on her blue rug with two of the village finest soldiers behind him.<p>

" The dice says the guardians didn't take kindly to you taking their water. But they gave it to you willingly. You must feel shattered after that long journey back here. Ririko…it looks like you are all ready to become a man now. So, for the sake of your family and all other families who tried getting the water, you will have to leave our village and go on a journey."

" I hope you don't think of this as treason, Doctor Haga, but I cannot leave this village now. Not when I just came from my own little journey. "

" Your mission is a very important one. Our people are thirsty and they will keep getting thirsty until they are dead. We can drink all the alcohol and leaf water we want but we cannot survive without water. You have reached the time in adulthood when you will be given a mark. "

Ririko rolled down his sleeves for the ceremony to begin. Haga walked up to Ririko with her paint bowl. She didn't use a brush for the ceremony but her fingers. Her fingers made the circle around Ririko's hand, and moved her fingers through his arm. When she was down Ririko inspected the mark. One man she drew an owl on his mark. Another man she drew two swords crossed together. And the other had with him a tree. Ririko looked at his paint tat, two mountains pushed together with a cloud in the middle.

" You know little about human nature, but you have a special bond that makes you a great candidate for this journey." Doctor Haga walked to the shelf. There was a box with a silver bar on top. Doctor Haga picked up the box and carried it to Ririko. " Some call this the reaper fruit because when eaten it will stay indulged in the man's stomach. It will take away their abilities to swim. In order to use this fruit it takes integrity."

Doctor Haga opened the lid. Inside the box was a blue fruit. It had a paper tucked beside the fruit giving instructions to his journey. Ririko closed the lid and took the fruit away from Doctor Haga. He bowed to her, and he walked out of her office. Beelia was sleeping in the barn. Ririko whistled to Beelia and she woke up and walked up to Ririko. He climbed on Beelia traveling out of the town. Livna ran out the front door.

" Ririko!"

Beelia didn't stop even after Livna called for him. Beelia was travelling out of the town carrying Ririko with her. Ririko spun around, and showed Livna the bento she gave him. Ririko shoved the food down his throat like soup.

" Livna. This food is really good."

Livna smiled at how her brother liked his cooking. If he was in their house she would rub his hair and peck his head before she let him go. All she could think about was how thirsty she was, and how Ririko would bring them back their water.

* * *

><p>After walking all night in the cold forest without sleep Ririko camped for the night. He slept on Beelia's warm feather back. Her wings were like covers keeping him warm. Ririko was a heavy sleeper. Every morning his sister had to wake him up. Beelia just had to giddy up and Ririko woke up.<br>For breakfast Ririko climbed up a tree for its apples. He prayed to the wilderness goddess before climbing to let him take the ripe apples for him and his faithful companion. If they were poisoned the god would take his soul to the region where he would be her foot servant. If he couldn't take the apples then she was selfish and not a god.

Beelia was standing on her cat legs under the tree. Ririko was sitting on her eating two apples. He gave Beelia five apples. Five apples was only a few in her eyes and she pecked Ririko's hands to grab her more. Ririko climbed up the tree and threw three more apples to her. Beelia swallowed the apples in her beak.

As Ririko and Beelia pressed forward Ririko read the note Doctor Haga gave him. It was talking about how he was supposed to deliver the fruit to Lady Tadashi. He wondered why Doctor Haga would give this to her. It was because of her the forest was angry. It also said not to eat any of the fruit. It was a strange journey she put him on.

Beelia stopped on the road. Her heightened sense of smell could smell blood. They were walking near a battle. Beelia turned in the direction of the battle. Ririko tried using the reins to turn Beelia back to the road, but she charged off the road and down the hill in lightning speed.

" Slow down, girl!" Ririko said as Beelia charged into the forest.

The flightless bird jumped on the tree branch and kept jumping through the forest. She was fast as well quick on her feet. Ririko didn't have any protection from the tree branches getting in his eyes, but he covered his face in a turnip hat with a cloth blocking his mouth. Trees hit Ririko's face. The power of Beelia's run almost knocked him off, but Ririko held on when she got out of the forest.

Ririko heard screaming but it was hard to see with the mask over his eyes. Ririko took his mask off getting a closer look at what Beelia brought him too. He saw women carrying their items in Furoshiki cloth. Men were running into a village with poles attached blades. Soldier's cladded in red armor and wearing warlords helmets.

One of the men charged bravely towards the enemy soldier. He swung and miss, the enemy soldier slashed his sword in the man's stomach. He tumbled down the hill. The enemy soldier jumped on him and stabbed his weapon in the man's stomach.

Ririko saw a woman fleeing from the army but a spear was thrown in her back. Ririko thought she was dead, but the spear only hit something under her Furoshiki cloth. The one who threw the spear came forward to finish her off, Ririko raised his bow.

" Stay back!"

The soldier didn't listen to him and raised his weapon to kill the defenseless woman. Ririko fired the arrow at the soldier who was pitching a howl. The arrow went through his throat! The woman picked up her things and left the man; he was still alive but with the blood squirting from his neck he would die.

" Over there!"

* * *

><p>The soldiers sneaked behind Ririko. All of them were furious at him. They pulled back their strings and fired their arrows. Beelia ran away as their arrows moved over Beelia. Ririko chopped them away with his sword. He removed the string of his bow, took out another piece of string, and pulled it down for a new bow to fire.<p>

Beelia swerved. Ririko noticed soldiers on horseback moving on the other side of him. They too fired arrows, and by some miracle they missed. Ririko loaded his bow with another arrow, pulled back the string and fired at the leader which was the soldier in the front. His arrow cut the soldiers head off his body.

Beelia made it into the woods. The soldiers chased after her. They ran through the forest trying to keep up with her, but the soldiers didn't know Beelia climbed up a tree and watching them like a bear. She jumped off the tree and charged out of the forest…something long and disgusting attacked her foot. Ririko was pushed off Beelia. He fell in the dirt and Beelia was captured by the soldiers moving to her and wrapping her feet in rope.

Ririko didn't have the energy to move. He just laid there half-awake with a gash over his head as enemy soldiers surrounded him. One man walked up to him carrying a large spear in his hand. The man wanted to kill Ririko but another man walked by him. He was different from the other soldiers. He was wearing a blue hakama with yellow fan designs. He didn't carry any weapons. One of the soldiers yelled.  
>" He attacked our soldiers; we should be the ones to kill him!"<p>

" I will not be sneered at," the man simply replied.

The man looked around at every soldier standing near him. They were shivering through their faces when he looked at them. There was more than thirty soldiers present on the field but they were afraid of one man. The man opened his mouth, everyone backed away. A large elephant-like trunk came out of his mouth with two horns on the very front. In those horns were small holes. He was going to suck Ririko's blood.

The elephant mouth went into Ririko's arm. It felt like Ririko was stabbed by an enemy sword. The soldiers awaited the man to suck Ririko's blood and turn his horns red. The man instead pulled his horns out of Ririko's arm instead.

" His blood…mosquitos can't even take this! Do what you want; I'm done with this boy!"

The men smiled. While the man walked away the soldiers raised their spears and howled like barbarians. If Ririko could guess they would take turns stabbing their spears into him even when he died. The first man almost stabbed his spear…he was shot. Then men around the circle were shot out by a weapon coming out of nowhere and their corpses fell on Ririko, crushing him with their weight.

The man in the blue hakama never heard such a weapon. He turned around. All those soldiers were dead. They weren't blown up by powerful guns. They died too fast to be from swords. The man looked up, a black haired man with grotesque moth skin was holding two items he never saw anyone forge.

" I don't like killing people, but if people kill people, they get killed."

* * *

><p>He wasn't alone. Behind him a skinny-jeaned boy with a red and black checkered shirt carrying two sledgehammers appeared. He removed one of his sledgehammers and looked at the black haired man.<p>

" You are lucky I keep two sets of weapons or we would be screwed," the skinny jeaned boy said.

" Don't worry. I have the perfect plan," the black haired boy said. The skinny jean boy snorted at the sound of the other ones plan.

The man didn't like the left one, but the one on the right looked very tasty. His tongue grew out of his mouth and weaved left and right towards the skinny-jeaned one. The black haired one lost consciousness, and when he did his tongue curved up and moved back around to the man. His tongue wrapped around his own body.

The man struggled to get out of his own tongue but it was too tightened. The black haired man woke up the moment he was stuck and looked at the skinny jean boy. " You know what to do."

" Jet Tor…nado!"

The skinny jean boy started to spin. He spin creating a vortex of wind he held in his hands. He would tear the boy apart with his wind attack.

" Stop! Don't kill him!"

The skinny jeaned boy looked at Ririko in his feeble state. He was just a young boy like him who was a bit of an idiot, but the boy had a conscience not to attack after seeing his eyes. His wind attack went away.

" Dell, what are you doing?" The black haired boy shouted. " Finish him now!"

" Shut up, Jen. I don't have to do that," the skinny jean boy said. " This man has already lost. We have nothing to fear from him—"

Dell was attacked incredibly and unexpectedly in his stomach. The hakama man squirmed his way out of that tongue and counterattacked. Dell was breathing for ten seconds before he removed his tongue and retracted it to his mouth. He moved his tongue towards Jen. Jen tried using his animate control to move his tongue back to his body, transferring his soul out of his body. The tongue spat blood out and it went into Jen's soul. The blood rained down and Jen's body collapsed.

" Thanks for doing me a solid."

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	3. Chapter 3

_**And here's another chapter of The Path of Another Road! Sorry if I haven't updated this week-my iPhone died permanently this week, and the only thing I could write with was my laptop, which I only received yesterday night. I promise I'll have another chapter of this up today. Probably about 3 or four chapters. **_

_**Disclaimer: I-I don't o-wn One-P-Piece.**_

**Narrator: Wha? What was that? You don't own-**

**_I DON'T OWN ONE PIECE!_**

**Narrator: Ahhh! You don't owe One Piece!**

**_If you don't stop, you aren't getting anymore screen time._**

**Narrator: NO! NO! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**

**Yuki-Rin: SHUT UP, NARRATOR!**

**Thalia: Oh hi guys! Long time no see!**

_**HiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiBYE.**_

**Thalia: ByeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeHI.**

**_Hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii-WTF?! Did you just pull a fast one on me?_**

**Thalia: Yep!**

**Narrator: You are one of my most favourite characters-Akimoto and Ijin are as boring as fuck, Dell hates me (which I give -Infinity fucks about. The feelings are not even mutual, bitch. I hate you more.), Shadix and Kano are too idiotic and childish and Sage and Shin don't even acknowledge me because they are always training or on missions.**

**Thalia: Well, at least Kano is nice to you.**

**Narrator: I guess so. Clement and Tony aren't actually bad. Tony's cute, but I still acknowledge him with the Idiot Duo. Clement's politeness level is over 9000.**

_**WHY ARE WE TALKING ABOUT THIS?!**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3: A Stronidram? Lady Tagashi Braves Through The Storm!<strong>

" I would be dead if it weren't for you. For helping me I'll let you die last."

This just wasn't fair. Ririku spared his life and he repays him killing innocent people? Why would he do that? Was this the way life was supposed to fell…all pain and bad people. Ririku would rather die than live in this world. He wish he could grab his bow, but he couldn't find it and didn't have the strength to move.  
>He started taking Dell's sledgehammer and walked up to the grotesque man. He raised Dell's sledgehammer. A wicked and malevolent skin crossed his face.<p>

The man slammed his sledgehammer down…he lost his hand.

" Don't you have any feelings?" The man shivered from the panic of looking behind. He looked behind and saw Dell holding Ririku's sword. " That man begged us to spare our lives and you repay him killing him? Will you scream the moment you die? Sasori Kari!"

Getting into a stance, he lifted his right sword up and brought it behind him, then brought his left axe to the side, which was surrounded with the aura of a scorpion. His body span in a vortex of wind as he prepared his move.

" Not one death will go unaccountable!"

Dell moved towards the man with the speed of wind. He slashed his weapons at him so prodigiously fast and cut off his arms, legs, and even sliced off his head. In his wind attack he ripped the body parts into pieces.

He was dead. Dell walked up to Jen. He was still unconscious after firing his spirit out he didn't get it back. Dell slapped his cheeks to make sure Jen was still alive. When Jen didn't wake up he ran towards the blood, spin around it, and sprayed it like a bucket towards Jen. His soul came out of the blood puddle and went inside Jen's body.

" You've had enough sleep. Get up and help me with this other guy."

Jen's eyelids shot up as his eyes opened. The first thing he noticed was the axe Dell was holding. He wasn't very happy about it.

" I thought you gave me your axes!" Jen shouted pointing his finger accursedly at the axe.

" I'm a blacksmith. It only took me two minutes with my sonic speed to make another one of these. If you are done worrying about what I did then get up and use some of that special medicine to heal this poor guy."

Jen grunted and got up and joined Dell, walking up to the injured Ririku. Suddenly, a purple bird with cat claws jumped over Ririku and roared at the two pirates. Dell raised his axe and sword while Jen raised his revolvers.

" Calm down…they are not here to hurt us."

The bird backed away from Dell and Jen to rub her head against Ririku's bloody face. Jen wasn't a doctor but he knew enough about medicine to heal his sister when she was shot. Jen took out the medicine and rubbed it on Ririku's body.

" This is going to hurt more than the wounds, but you won't heal any pain."

* * *

><p>Jen, Dell, and Ririku were sitting under the luminescence of the moonlight. Beelia was there as their guard dog. Dell and Jen didn't have anything to eat. Ririku didn't have anything to give them to eat. His arms were bandaged by Jen.<p>

" Does your arm still hurt?" Dell asked.

" No. Today I took the lives of two men. How can I not feel sorry for them?"

" It was either you or them," Jen said. " Murder is the worst crime anyone can ever do to someone. But we saw the whole thing—seventy-five men wiped out an entire village, but you saved as many lives as you could."

" Do you mind telling us why you are all the way out here getting into fights with enemy soldiers?" Dell asked.

" Can't say," he said. " It's a journey that is for my village and all the people counting on me."

" Can you at least tell us your name?" Jen asked. " Or is that also a secret?"

" My name is Ririko Winterpast. The rules of my town is after someone saves your life you return it saving their lives. I can't save your lives on my journey; only if you-'"

" Is this an inquest?" Dell asked.

" He sounds like a poor young man who needs help from dirty pirates like us," Jen said.

" I want to know how many times the Straw Hat Pirates ever had to help someone from the goodness of their hearts and not because they were offered lots of money from it."

" That's every single arc except the one on Skypiea."

" D-Did you just say something that happened in One Piece?"

" Relax. Only nerds read this story anyways."

_**DUNNNN! HUH?!**_

" Whatever."

" Where did you two come from?" Ririko asked.

" We came from a boat made of bones and big fat," Jen said. " We were on our way to meet our comrades when a storm, then a monsoon, and a whirlpool came."

" This idiot warned us about all of it and thought we should give him all of our weapons. Showed what he knows," Dell said. " We were sucked into a whirlpool. I thought we would all surely drown because only one of us can swim but we magically showed up on this island. Then I find out this idiot put fake guns in the net and kept the real ones."

" We somehow woke up in the middle of a forest," Jen said. " Before we go looking for the crew we thought it would be better to start our search looking for the boat. If we knew where the boat was we could plan an action of escape."

" We went looking and that's pretty much how we found you. So what do you say: want to help the two guys who saved your life find their friends and we can help you finish your journey?"

" Lady Haga said this journey can only be finished by a man with the mark. If I could move my arm I would show you the mark, but my arm isn't healed."

" More reason as to why you need our help," Jen said. " I can keep giving you the medicine that will heal you in no time at all. No matter where we go or what crew we are on we always get into a lot of fights, so that could be good training for your outward journey."

" You don't have to answer us now," Dell said. " We are all tired and hungry, except for Jen who isn't even human. Just know that no matter what you decide we will follow you. "

Ririku didn't have the energy to argue with these two. His body was telling him it was time to rest. He closed his eyes and laid down to fall asleep. Dell did the same closing his eyes and going to sleep. Ririku slept on the feather wings silk as pillows of Beelia. The only one not asleep was Jen.

" Razi…you better get here soon. I can't live without your leadership."

* * *

><p>In the mass sleet of rain and in the raging sea boats were boats sailing towards home. Lady Tadashi was the one controlling the men in the ship. Twenty-one vassals were sailing under her command. Sixteen vassals were sailing with hunters and soldiers. Not soldiers like the ones who massacred the village and made wives into widows and children into orphans—they were good soldiers who only cared about protecting their town, their mistress, and their wives. However, the hunters were sailing because they were getting paid. And almost every one of them worked for Zaktar.<p>

The remaining six vassals were full of farmers, ox drivers, and gun makers. They were all working for Lady Tadashi. Lady Tadashi may've been called evil by villagers who live in the forest instead of her town, but she cared very much for her villagers.

Lady Tadashi wore a red kimono with pink flower designs. Her hair was jet-black and long. Her lips were smothered in red lipstick. Over her shoulders she wore a gray hakama and she had a rifle behind her back.

" Lady Tadashi," a member of the crew said. " Where did you find this rice?"

" Got it from 'im," Lady Tadashi said. " The sooner we get these animals to the town the sooner we eat."

Two soldiers were smoking on the crew ship not working very hard. Their hats made of hay protected them from the mass of rain. They were ugly like pigs. One of their noses was nearly shaped like a pigs and the other was bulgy with a big hideous wart on his right cheek.

" Do you think a mermaid will flop on deck and take me to the mermaid queen?" The pig nosed man said. He took a puff of his cigarette, and then threw his cigarette in the water.

" Don't tell me you believe there's real mermaids swimming around in the water," the ugly man said.

" Of course not. The day a mermaid shows up is the day this lonely pig gets what he wants."

" If you want my advice go away from Iron Glass Town and let the Ikawshii Spirit's take you. If they are in their pure forms when they crush you they will take your ugly soul out of your skin and take it to a place like heaven."

The other man flicked his cigarette into the ocean. His cigarette didn't sink to the bottom like the pig face. It was caught in the ridge of a spiny tailed creature swimming through the water. The creature swam under the boat and another creature of the same species same beside it.

The storm started to rise. Every able bodied sailor on the ship was under the ship rolling the oars. The bottom was crowded with men rowing the boat. A wave of water splashed the boats. Men were soaked and cold from the freezing rain water. But cold and hungry they still had to work.

Lady Tadashi was in her room with her bodyguard Berlott. Berlott was the clumsiest of her men, maybe even the biggest idiot. He couldn't swim, talked like everyone was his enemy, and was scared of animals. The only thing he was good at was ordering his troops around.

" Once we get into Iron Glass Town that leaves us with three days before enemy troops charge on our town. By then we will need everyone, even the women, to help us fight against their army."

" I shall get the men to guard the front gate," Berlott said.

" There's no need. The women are strong enough to take care of them by themselves. What I need is for you and your men to help me assassinate Lord Eziungo. Once he's down the enemies will become brainless like forest animals and run away."

" Uh huh. I will be there to push all the men away. With my sword, and my men, and the battling cries of five hundred men rushing down…we will—"

" Save it for the end. I am the Lady of Iron Glass Town and I decide who to bring and which way we will attack. Today was the first day I've ever needed someone—in other words, you—beside me. Eziungo wants to end this war so he can have my hunters and take the heads of Ikawshii Spirit's. The last person to kill one and take their heads became ruler of a whole kingdom. He wants to put an end to spirits and forest animals. I too wish to put an end to them peacefully…you understand?"

" Yes, Lady Tadashi."

" I don't care about power or wealth their heads say to bring. I don't care if people follow me because of what I beheaded. I want to make a point; you don't need a forest guardian to make a forest. We will plant the forest after this, and it will be beautiful."

The shallow breathing turned to an out roar. In her brain: there was something attacking the ship. Berlott opened the door, poison tears rained down almost killing him. Lady Tadashi sprang into action jumping off her chair and running towards the door. She could hear something loud outside, loud as hate. She opened the door, and was nearly impaled by long spear-like spikes. She heard the rattling of a tail like a rattlesnake.

" Lady Tadashi! Get back inside! You aren't wearing your armor!" Berlott shouted worried about his mistress.

" Do not tell me what to do. I am in charge."

Lady Tadashi heard the loudest scream of any animal she ever encountered. She looked up. A very bird-like creature was flying over her. Its tail was filled with spikes. It had a sleek, dark body and large bat-like wings. Its eyes were jeweled scarlet and goat horns protruded from its head. Those monstrous teeth sneered at Lady Tadashi.

" Is that an Ikawshii Spirit?!" Berlott yelled.

" Don't be a fool," Tadashi said sounding extraordinarily calm. " That's a Stronidram. They too are guardians, but guardians of the sky instead of the forest. They must be mad because we are carrying equipment that damages the ozone. Berlott, fetch me my rifle."

" With all due respect, malady, that thing has killed a lot of our men. Look."

Lady Tadashi looked at the ground like Berlott told her to do. Five men were laying face-up all over the ground. Their faces were dripping with something. It wasn't rain; steam burned through their eyes. It was acid. Acid created by the breath of the Stronidram.

" They died protecting the boat, but this thing doesn't concern me. Give me my rifle or I'll make you fight them."

Berlott was too much of a coward to leave Lady Tadashi's room. He ran up to the gun rack and threw her special rifle to her. Her rifle was different from the other men's with a metal cylinder covering the tip. She pressed the trigger. Even in the rain flames burned down the rope and fired a cannon shot going through the side of the Stronidram's neck, grazing it with a bullet hole.

Stronidram fired acid from its mouth towards Lady Tadashi. Lady Tadashi moved away from the spit into her room. The Stronidram's spit hit the edge of the ship, and it dissolved on contact. Lady Tadashi walked out of the door. She pressed the trigger on her rifle and fired another loud massive bullet. The bullet was deflected by a spike projectile.

Another Stronidram flew in front of the male Stronidram. This one was a female. She was different for her pink, crescent face and white belly. Her wingspan was smaller than her brothers. She looked like a Triceratops with one horn protruding from her nose and two horns through her head. Her eyes looked like oblong leaves.

Both the male and female Stronidram's disappeared into the storm clouds. Berlott walked out of Lady Tadashi's house thinking they were gone. Lady Tadashi saw that large smile on his face, if only he knew how much trouble they were in. The two Stronidram's appeared in the front of the boats…Berlott moved into her room.

The Stronidram flaps their wings at high speed creating a tornado that suck up and blew away everyone on the ships. The ones being sucked in were running and holding the mast. The ones being blown away were holding the edge of the boat. Lady Tadashi stood strong pressing the trigger.

" Go to Hell, monsters."

BOOM!

Lady Tadashi fired a massive cannon bullet towards the Stronidram's. Her bullet passed through the heart of the female Stronidram. Her pain evoked a frown on the male. She was lost in the fierce storm falling into the water. The Stronidram processed its pains slowly at first and then dived after her.

" Tell the rest of the men to gather all the animals and food on as much as one ship they can. Put the food above the hull or pull a ship with food—one way or another we are getting back to Iron Glass Town."

" What about the men who fell in the water?"

" They're dead."

**_DUNNNNN!_**

" Waaaaaaahhh!"

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

* * *

><p><strong>Read and Review! 'Till next time!<strong>

**_Peace... #DaStrawHatReject signing out~_**


End file.
